


Crush

by NachoDiablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, James Potter is the biggest wolfstar trash, M/M, Marauders' Era, Trans Character, Trans Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: James keeps teasing Remus about having a crush on him. Sirius finds the whole situation unamusing.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Wolfstar Introvert Club's weekly prompt (@introvert-club on Tumblr). Prompts are open for everyone to participate, and a new one is posted each Saturday.
> 
> This week's prompt was, “You see, Remus here has had a crush on me since first year, so he just can’t help himself.”

**March 1976**

 

“You see, Remus here has had a crush on me since first year, so he just can’t help himself.” James grins as he drops down onto the bed next to Remus, throwing arm around his shoulders, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Remus rolls his eyes and continues in his heckling of James’ new pants. The pants with snitches fluttering across them. The pants which he is currently wearing. The pants that made Peter tease about Remus checking out James’ arse.

 

Sirius narrows his eyes. James is a fucking prat. Remus does not have a crush on him. That would be ridiculous. Remus does not get crushes, he’s never even had a date. Or a kiss. Sirius is basically his closest mate, so he’d know. And if he ever  _ did _ have a crush, it certainly wouldn’t be on someone who once got himself charmed stuck to the Quidditch goal post while starkers. Evans is smart enough to know that James is a complete wanker, and Remus is smarter than Evans, so there’s no way he’d be daft enough to-

 

As James gets up to find his trousers, he ruffles Remus’ hair. Remus laughs and shakes his head. Sirius clenches his fists. As James walks past Sirius, he flashes an infuriating smirk.

 

So Sirius slugs him in the gut. Hard. James falls to the ground, choking and gasping. Sirius kicks him in the shin.

 

“Oi! What was that for?” Peter looks at Sirius in confusion. Before Sirius can answer, he finds himself falling backwards, landing on his bum with a jolt. James is grinning, holding Sirius’ ankle. His grin turns to a grimace as Sirius shoves his heel into James’ face.

 

“Come on, Wormy. Let’s leave them to it.” Remus sounds tired as he grabs a book and heads out of the dormitory with Peter trailing behind him. Sirius is too distracted at watching Remus leave to see James launch himself at Sirius’ chest, pinning Sirius to the ground by the shoulders.

 

“Fucking shite! Get the- you’re pulling on my binder!” Sirius tries to knee James in the crotch, but he’s too slow. James shifts out of the way, slamming his own knee down onto Sirius’.

 

“Nope. You've been a fucking prat for weeks now, and we all know why, so you might as well admit it.” James’ voice is calm as he tightens his grip, though he does shift his hands slightly.

 

Sirius scowls. “ _ You’re _ the one who’s been a fucking prat.” This is the truth. James has been unbearable, teasing Remus about dates, encouraging him to ask birds to Hogsmeade, joking about taking Remus out himself, flashing that fucking smirk at Sirius the whole time.

 

James shrugs. “So? I’ve been a fucking prat because  _ you’ve _ been a fucking prat, and we both know why  _ that _ is, so just deal with it, and we can all move on.”

 

“Fuck off.” Sirius glares at James defiantly.

 

“Nope.” James’ tone is mild as he meets Sirius’ stare evenly. Neither boy blinks for a long while. Eventually, Sirius sighs in defeat, pretending not to hear James’ snickering as he gets up.

 

“Fine. Just- I need… I don’t know what to say.” Sirius’ shoulders are slumped as he gets to his feet.

 

“You never know what to say. Doesn't ever stop you from talking.” James ducks the bat bogey hex that flies towards his head.

 

Sirius brushes past James, elbowing him sharply before heading downstairs. Remus and Peter are sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Remus is reading a book. Peter is watching a couple of second years struggling to undo a cat ear charm gone wrong.

 

“Oi! Moony!” Sirius kicks the couch, wincing a bit. Remus looks up at him, one eyebrow raised. He’s smiling, which is making Sirius’ stomach knot uncomfortably. Sirius ignores this, scowling even harder.

 

“C’mon, we have things to do in the astronomy tower.” Sirius doesn't wait for a response as stalks towards the portrait, shoving it open and heading down the hall. He hears Remus’ footsteps behind him. He’s not sure if that’s a good thing or not.

 

When he reaches the astronomy tower, Sirius walks over to stand in front of a window. His fingers are drumming on the windowsill as Remus stands awkwardly to his side.

 

“Er, Pads… did you need something, or are we doing some prank scouting, or-”

 

“Stuff it, Moony.” Sirius groans inwardly as he turns towards Remus, who looks confused, and possibly a little hurt. Sirius is going to beat James again once he gets back to the dorm, since this is clearly all his fault.

 

“Shite! I didn't mean to be a complete arse.” Sirius presses a fist to his forehead. Remus’ expression is changing from bewildered to amused, the prat.

 

“You never mean to be a complete arse, and yet-”

 

“You don’t actually have a crush on Prongs, do you? You  _ can’t.” _

 

Remus’ amusement quickly blooms into full-blown mirth as he starts to laugh. Sirius scowls even harder as Remus wipes away tears from the corners of his eyes.

 

“I don’t- Pads, why are you asking such ridiculous questions?” Remus is working hard to bite back his laughter.

 

“It’s not ridiculous, is it?” Sirius feels his stomach tighten as he looks out over the grounds, his hands gripping the windowsill. “To… to have a crush on a mate.”

 

Remus is silent. Sirius doesn’t look back at him. He’s waiting intently for the first sign of renewed laughter so he can throw himself out the window and end his misery. Sirius wishes James was here, the fucking git, so he could tumble to his death as well, penance for forcing Sirius into this position.

 

Sirius is startled at the feeling of a hand resting lightly on his own. “No.” Remus’ voice is soft, tentative. “It’s… it’s not ridiculous. At all.”

 

Sirius holds his breath, trying to decide whether Remus means what he thinks he does. A gentle squeeze of his hand is enough of a confirmation. Sirius is grinning mischievously as he turns to face an adorably pink-cheeked Remus.

 

“I suppose congrats are in order, then. I’m sure you and Prongs will be very happy together. Wormy’ll make a beautiful bridesmaid, and I’ll be-”

 

“Merlin’s bollocks!” Remus is rolling his eyes. “You’re a right prat, you know that? I can’t believe- mmph!”

 

Quick as a wink, Sirius lips are pressed against Remus’ as his arms wrap around the shorter boy, pulling him close. Sirius pulls away for just a moment to whisper softly into Remus’ ear, “Stuff it, Moony.” 

 

Remus is only too happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me obsessing over all things wolfstar and marauders on Tumblr (@nachodiablo).


End file.
